<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starkers Brat by Littlered92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599263">Starkers Brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlered92/pseuds/Littlered92'>Littlered92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BDSM - Fandom, MCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlered92/pseuds/Littlered92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby never imagined she would get to work with one of her heroes let alone two. So what happens when she is working her weekend job at club69 to turn around to see both her bosses looking right at her. When Abby returns to work that Monday her life will be changed forever...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/ Original Character, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, peter Parker/ Tony Stark/ Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starkers Brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Friday night at the club)<br/>
Melody: hey Abby<br/>
Abby: hey Melody<br/>
Melody: Boss just told me your only working Friday nights now<br/>
Abby: yep my bosses weren’t very happy with me still having glitter on me from Sunday so I had to lie to them<br/>
Melody: what did you say<br/>
Abby: my best friends daughter thought it was ok to dump her cup of glitter on me<br/>
Melody: well did they buy it<br/>
Abby: I think so<br/>
(When Abby walked out she stopped right away when she bumped into someone)<br/>
Abby: oh sorry<br/>
Tony: well who knew I’d actually bump into you<br/>
Abby: boss<br/>
Tony: hello doll; Peter you where right<br/>
(Abby turned around to see Peter was now behind her)<br/>
Peter: hi doll can you do us a favor and get your other boss for us<br/>
(That’s when Melody stopped as soon as she noticed Abby standing in between the two men. That’s when Alex the club owner walked over)<br/>
Alex: everything alright Tiger<br/>
Abby: umm sir these gentlemen would like to talk to you<br/>
Alex: of course gentlemen follow me<br/>
(Alex led the two to his office and Melody immediately walked over as soon as they where out of sight)<br/>
Melody: Abby what’s that Tony Stark and Peter Parker<br/>
Abby: yeah<br/>
Melody: I thought they where your other bosses<br/>
Abby: they are oh god I’m going to get fired<br/>
Melody: not with the way they where looking at you both of them<br/>
Abby: what<br/>
Melody: oh please tell me you have noticed the look they want you<br/>
Abby: no they don’t plus I think they are a thing<br/>
Melody: oh tigerlilly come on Tony is obviously a Dom but now Peter he’s a switch<br/>
Abby: I don’t want to talk about this let alone think about this<br/>
(Abby continued to work until Alex walks over)<br/>
Alex: Tiger my office now<br/>
Melody: go on I’ll take care of your table<br/>
Abby: thanks Cobra<br/>
(In Alex’s office)<br/>
Abby: Mr Stark, Mr Parker I can explain<br/>
Tony: oh don’t worry dear your not in trouble<br/>
Peter: theirs just a few things we’d like to discuss<br/>
Alex: sit Abigail<br/>
Abby: I would rather much stand thank you<br/>
Alex: I wasn’t asking<br/>
Abby: like I said I would rather stand thank you very much<br/>
Tony: ah it’s refreshing to have a brat again<br/>
Abby: what<br/>
Alex: your now exclusively their girl Abigail which means you will only be at the club when they say you can be<br/>
Abby: what but they can’t do that<br/>
Peter: Abigail please have a seat<br/>
(Abby growled before sitting but she knew the one thing Alex hated was when she growled)<br/>
Alex: if you don’t stop<br/>
Abby: then what you have no power over me<br/>
Tony: actually when you are here and we are not with you he is to keep you safe<br/>
Abby: oh because that did so well last time or did you not share my file with them Alex<br/>
Tony: don’t worry dear the next few months you won’t be here very often now pack your things because we have some things to discuss<br/>
Peter: sir dinner<br/>
Tony: don’t worry we will get that too but first Peter why don’t you present our doll with her temporary collar<br/>
Abby: what<br/>
(As soon as Abby noticed the simple black collar she tried to stand up just for Tony to push her back into the seat. Once it was on and she had all of her things did she speak again)<br/>
Tony: you may speak Abigail we haven’t discussed your rules yet<br/>
Abby: May I at least go say goodbye to Melody she’s my only friend and she’s just getting off stage<br/>
Peter: do you want me to go with her Sir<br/>
Tony: please<br/>
Abby: thank you<br/>
(Backstage as soon as Melody got off stage she noticed the other’s all fixing their eyeliner with watery eyes when she noticed Abby with her things and Peter watching Abby)<br/>
Melody: what’s wrong<br/>
Abby: remember in the contract that if a Dom fancy’s a girl and can support them then that girl can be theirs permanently or until said Dom tired of said girl<br/>
Melody: nooo<br/>
Abby: yep both<br/>
Melody: but even after what happened Alex is still making you do it<br/>
Abby: yep yay me plus we all know how much Alex cares about his money<br/>
Melody: promise you’ll try to still have girls day and sleepovers<br/>
Abby: I don’t know about the sleepovers but I’ll try my hardest ok<br/>
Melody: ok oh and Abby<br/>
Abby: yeah<br/>
Melody: give them hell<br/>
Abby: oh I will<br/>
(The two girls hug and it wasn’t until they where walking back to Tony that Peter noticed Abby had been crying. When they got back to Alex and Tony Abby wiped her eyes but when Alex went to go hug her she moved away from them)<br/>
Alex: Abby<br/>
Abby: no you don’t get to touch me you asshole<br/>
Alex: I get that your upset dear but<br/>
Abby: I’d like to go now please<br/>
(Once in the car Abby kept quiet as they drove to get food. When they stopped at Abby’s favorite pizza shop she stayed quiet)<br/>
Kyle: hey Abby your usual<br/>
Abby: umm I’m not sure<br/>
(That was when Kyle noticed Tony and Peter)<br/>
Kyle: hi guys the usual<br/>
Peter: oh can I order<br/>
Tony: we need to know what your usually is doll<br/>
Abby: umm it’s usually just a slice of pizza and six buffalo wings with pop and a dessert pie<br/>
Tony: what type of pizza would you like<br/>
Peter: oh can we do pepperoni and mushrooms<br/>
Tony: Peter tonight is the ladies choice<br/>
Abby: I’m fine with pepperoni and mushrooms<br/>
Tony: ok well we have drinks at home so one supreme one pepperoni and mushrooms and one cheese. 36 buffalo wings a order of garlic cheese bread and one of each dessert pizza<br/>
Abby: umm why so much<br/>
Peter: because we live on the avengers compound<br/>
Tony: don’t worry doll we will introduce you to everyone oh and they are all in the scene as well<br/>
Abby: oh umm ok<br/>
(Once they got to the compound Tony kept noticing Abby biting her bottom lip. As soon as he touched her he noticed her stiffen away from them. When she got out of the car she noticed both Steve and Bucky waiting)<br/>
Bucky: finally food<br/>
Steve: Bucky really<br/>
Bucky: what that last practice simulation was rough oh why hello their Abigail<br/>
Abby: umm hi<br/>
Steve: hello again Abigail<br/>
Abby: Captin Rogers<br/>
Steve: you can just call me Steve when not at the office. Wait is she really your new Submissive<br/>
Bucky: and here I thought she was a switch like Peter from what I heard<br/>
Tony: Abby doll this is<br/>
Abby: I am aware of him sir<br/>
Peter: she’s kind of still adjusting to everything<br/>
Abby: no shit Sherlock my life just got turned the fuck upside down and you think I’m going to be suddenly ok with everything no I’m not okay. I was just more or less sold as a piece of stock to my bosses who think I’m just going to fall in line and be obident right away. That’s not how this works<br/>
Bucky: I knew it I knew she was a brat<br/>
Tony: Bucky Steve would you do us a favor and let everyone know dinner has arrived we need to show Abigail her room<br/>
Peter: come on doll<br/>
Abby: I don’t need you to hold my hand thank you<br/>
(Once Abby was showned her room she had kicked her heels off when Tony pushed her against the wall with his hand around her throat)<br/>
Tony: you will behave do you understand me<br/>
Abby: yes sir<br/>
Tony: good but first that bottom lip of yours that you keep biting<br/>
(Abby gasped as soon as Tony kissed her before he smiled at Peter who came back with a change of clothes)<br/>
Peter: was I right again<br/>
Tony: come see for yourself<br/>
(Peter set the clothes down before cupping Abby’s face before kissing her. When he pulled away he noticed her whimper)<br/>
Peter: mmm<br/>
Tony: delicious but I believe it’s dinner time<br/>
(Tony kissed Peter but when he pulled away he noticed Abby staring)<br/>
Peter: oh I hope you don’t mind but Tony and I went and packed up your apartment<br/>
Abby: wait so you weren’t kidding about me living here<br/>
Tony: correct<br/>
Abby: great then will I at least be able to see Mel<br/>
Peter: Sir Melody is her only friend<br/>
Tony: we will discuss everything after we eat dinner but I’m sure you’d like to change clothes first<br/>
Abby: yes please<br/>
(Soon after meeting everyone and learning about their dynamics Abby, Peter and Tony all go to Tony and Peter’s shared floor)<br/>
Peter: so you get your own bedroom, your own bathroom and your own closet<br/>
Tony: oh and Abigail we will be working from here next week<br/>
Abby: yes sir<br/>
Peter: don’t worry we’ll go easy<br/>
Tony: now let’s discuss rules<br/>
(Once they where done discussing rules Tony noticed Abby had fallen asleep with her head on Peter’s Chest)<br/>
Peter: she’s so small
Tony: we should get ready for bed do you want me to wake her or would you like to
(Peter smiled as he carefully moved only for Abby to suddenly sit up between the two)
Abby: I’m sorry I kind of have major sleep issues sir
Tony: is that why you’re always so quick with the late night texts
Peter: she managed to get me a taxi the night of the accident
Tony: really when do you ever sleep
Abby: I take a lot of naps and on the weekends when I’m silent
Peter: well I was wondering if you would like to try something
Abby: like what
Tony: think of it as a test and a small taste of what you are in for
(Abby gasped as Peter smashed his lips to her as his fingers gripped the edge of the shirt and ripped it right as he left a bite mark on her neck)
Abby: please daddy
Tony: what baby girl
Abby: kiss me
(Tony gave Abby one oh his billionaires smiles before he kissed her as Peter continued his assault of bite marks on her left shoulder but then Tony slipped his hands down Abbys pants and felt how wet she was)
Tony: Peter she’s soaked
Peter: May I sir
Tony: enjoy
(Peter smiled as he slowly worked his way down as Tony started to assault Abby’s right shoulder as he messaged her right breast)
Abby: daddy mmm please
Tony: what do you want baby girl
(Abby moaned as soon as she felt Peter’s fingers rub at her clit)
Peter: Daddy asked you a question baby girl
Abby: oh fuck
Peter: what do you want baby girl
Abby: I want to cum
Tony: do it
(Abby screamed as her orgasam flooded her body and Peter noticed Abby was soaked. So very gently he laid Abby back onto the bed as she was stripped all of her clothes leaving her completely naked under the two)
Abby: Thank you
Tony: oh baby girl we are far from done with you
(Peter smiled as he used one arm to pin Abby’s waist down while he wrapped the other around her Left leg to pull her to his face and Abby moaned as soon as Peter breathed in her scent before he began small licks. While doing so Tony is watching as he slowly undressed before he slowly sits on her abdomen carefully to rest his hard dick against her chest)
Tony: like I said only a small taste of this baby girl
Peter: Tony keep going I want to see if we can make her cum again
Tony: you’ll be a good girl won’t you Abby
Abby: please daddy Pete please I want to be your good girl
Tony: that’s a good girl
Abby: please daddy can I have a taste too
Tony: why yes you can baby girl
(Tony smiled as he watched Abby slowly take him into her mouth and as soon as Peter found the right bundle of nerves with his tongue Abby took Tony down her throat as far as she could)
Tony: oh shit baby boy she’s almost as sweet as you
Peter: mmmm
(And like that Abby once again came this time Peter’s face was covered. Slowly Tony pulled himself out of Abby’s moth as she gasped as she watched the two men smash their lips together as Tony moaned at the tast of the two. When they pulled away they noticed Abby try to pull away but as soon as Abby felt Tony’s stubble against her thigh she froze as she looked up to see Peter slowly nipping at her breast)
Tony: one last one baby doll I’ve got to have a taste
Abby: please daddy please I’ll be good
Tony: oh I know you will
(Abby moaned as soon as Tony made contact with her swollen lips and right away her clit twitched) 
Tony: she’s so responsive and sensitive
Peter: she’s been touched starved
Abby: please Peter may I have a taste of you too
Peter: yes
(Abby didn’t know or realize until then that Peter was bigger then she thought he’s be he was more defined then Tony and while he was longer then Tony he was a little thinner then him. Abby moaned as she took Peter in her mouth)
Tony: how is she baby boy
Peter: like heaven
Tony: do you want to cum in her mouth
Peter: please
Tony: Baby girl you can only cum when Peter does
Abby: yes daddy
(After ten minutes Peter was cumming down Abby’s throat as she squirmed around as her orgasam cashed. Peter pulled out as he watched Tony help her through her orgasam as all she repeated where thank yous. Tony quickly came on Abby’s abdomen. The two looked at Abby as she was completely covered in sweat and not only her juices but Tony’s cum)
Peter: you look completely ruined
Abby: I think I need a shower
Tony: mmm are you sure you can stand
Abby: no
Tony: Friday start a bath in our bathroom for 72
Friday: yes Sir
(When Friday announced the bath was ready Peter carefully picked Abby up but sat her on the toilet while he gave her some privacy and grabbed the towels. When he returns Abby is carefully standing in front of the mirror looking at her body covered in bite marks but she jumped as soon as Peter wrapped his arms around Abby’s waist)
Abby: sorry
Peter: hey what’s wrong
Abby: I never was good at receiving aftercare sir
Peter: you never received aftercare like never Tony will you come in here
(Tony walked in when he noticed Abby sitting on the edge of the sink while Peter looked at her with a look of hurt. Before he looked at Tony holding clothes for the three)
Tony: what is it
Peter: Abby’s never had aftercare before
Tony: wait what you mean to tell me your doms never held you or cared for you after
Abby: no sir
Tony: baby girl is that why you never sleep
Abby: yes daddy I have nightmares
Peter: it’s okay why don’t you try sleeping with us
tonight
Tony: we need to fix this
Abby: I know I’m broken
Tony: oh god no Abigail you are not Doms are breaking a golden rule of aftercare and that is not okay
Peter: let’s get you cleaned up
(Before long they are all done and it’s four in the morning when both awake as Abby started to say words in her sleep before she said a specific name and cried out as soon as they woke her she began crying as they just held her shaking body agains Tony’s chest. Once they got her calmed down and back to sleep they woke at eight to the sound of soft music coming from their living room to see Abby drawing as she watched the world outside)
Tony: hello beautiful
Peter: how’s our girl
Abby: I’m sorry I woke you last night
Tony: in time you won’t have to worry about them anymore
Peter: that’s beautiful Abby
Abby: I had another nightmare and couldn’t fall back asleep</p><p>Tony: Baby girl you said a name do you remember who’s it was<br/>
Abby: Brock Rumlow when I first joined Sheild he showed interest at first I just thought he was a regular Dom but he likes hurting others. Well one night he comes home mind you I didn’t know he worked for Hydro until it was after they attacked Sheild. When he asked me to join him I said no and he attacked<br/>
Peter: the day that Fridays alarms went off at Abby’s apartment<br/>
Abby: I asked Friday to notify someone I knew you where on a mission so it was Steve who arrived<br/>
Tony: I think we should talk to Captin</p><p>Abby: he isn’t allowed to talk about it unless he asks me permission first <br/>Peter: what <br/>Abby: fury and Sheild know too theirs a file that only two people know the password for</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>